Loves A Miracle
by moonpie1997
Summary: This is a new version had some mistakes in spelling chapters not long enough tried to keep story almost the same changed some it. I hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Okay this my new version of Love's a Miracle. I had some that did not like my spelling. I forgot to spell check. For the one's that loved the story thank you so much. I did add to my chapter's so they are longer. I tried to keep the story almost the same just added some.

They story still takes place after the carnival. I do not own nothing just the story.

Chapter 1

Jason entered his pent house after leaving Sonny's place. It had been rough the last 2 weeks. First the carnival then Anthony attacking had drained him. He was ready to just relaxed and spend some much needed time with Sam along. She had just started to open up a little then she started to pull away just a couple of days ago. He was trying to take it slow. Sam was still scared and he did not want to rush her. When he tried to talk about the relationship she would just change the subject real fast. Him and Sam both had been through hell in the past couple of years only to find their way back to each other. There was no way he was letting her go this time without a fight. Sam was not going to give in that easy he knew. She was going to fight her heart. Sam was hurt allot they both were. It had destroyed Sam the most. She spiraled out of control. She made some bad choices but she was trying her best correct them. Jason was not sure when he had forgave Sam all the way. When she saved Jake it was like all was forgiven. They had been more time together since rebuilding a friendship. Jason had been fighting his feelings before Mexico but in Mexico he decided no more fighting. Sam was scared for sure. He knew what ever he did next he had to tread lightly for sure. Jason had decided to get much needed rest. He was going to stop by the hospital in the mourning and see Carly. Before he laid down he called Sam she said she was not feeling good still so she was going to see Robin in mourning. Sam had been sick the last couple of days. He wanted to take care of her but she would not let him. Sam was so independent it drove him crazy sometimes.

Sam had just came in from a long day of work. She was very tired and weak. She had been feeling sick the last couple of day she figured it was the flu. She had stopped by and saw her mom Alexis before she came home and she had talked Sam in to seeing Robin just to make sure. So before she came home she stopped by and saw Robin had drawn some blood was going to run some test and asked Sam to come back first thing in mourning something had showed up on her blood test and she wanted to run it by another doctor and they would go into further detail in mourning. Robin told her just to relax and stay away from stress. Jason had called and wanted to come and see her but she knew if she had told him what robin said he would just make her crazy trying to take care of her. She just told him she would come by see him in mourning. She was a little worried about robin found though but she decided she would worry come tomorrow not right now all she wanted to do right now was sleep.

Jason had decided to get up early and go by the hospital and visit Carly She had gone into early labor and they were in the progress last night in trying to stop it. He had not got no call in the middle of night so that was good news. Jason had arrived at the hospital and walked up to nurses station. Liz was working today.

"Hey Liz how is Carly doing." he asked

"She doing okay they got the labor to stop and she put on bed rest for the last couple of weeks of her pregnancy." Liz answered

"Oh great that is not going to go over so well. How's Jake doing? Jason had decided to ask.

"He is doing very good no after effects. I see you and Sam have become close again. That is good Jason. I have always wanted to see you happy. Sam has come along way and I owe her allot for what she did for Jake during the Russian crisis," Liz had said. Liz was not crazy about Sam after she put Jake and Cam life in danger. In the end Liz started to see Sam had changed. She had actually noticed before Jason did.

"Jason before I forget Sam is upstairs with Robin if you want to stop in after you see Carly. 'Liz had said.

Jason had decided to go see Sam first then Carly.

Sam had showed up for her appointment with Robin early she had no sleep night before. She had tossed and turned with worry. She was waiting in the exam room when Robin had showed up with Dr Kelly Lee.

"Hey Sam I hope you don't mind I consulted with Dr. Lee Cause something showed up on your blood test we were not thinking we would fine." Robin explained. Now Sam was worried since she had been shot nothing had gone well she had some scaring in her uterus now maybe something else had popped up they missed. Sam was a nervous wreck for sure.

"Sam we ran the blood test 3 times to make sure we were correct. Sam you are pregnant. You are very high risk as you know. The chance you are pregnant is a miracle it self but the chance you carry to term is slim. Even if you do it could be dangerous Sam. I know you want to be a mother but if you continue this pregnancy it could cost you your life." Dr. Lee explained. Sam was still in shocked she thought she could not ever have kids again. Now they are telling her she is pregnant but she may not carry to term and if she did she would die. Sam was confused .

"I thought I could not have children now you are telling me I am pregnant." Sam said.

"Sam we told you there was a slim possibility that you could but it was a big if. The scaring from your shooting was very bad. Sam please understand that if you decide to go through with this you will need allot of monitoring and will have to do everything we ask Robin and myself will make sure we do everything for you and this baby we promise. I will leave you to gather your thoughts but Sam we need to make a decision soon." Dr. Lee said. Sam understood what she was saying the time for them to end it would be now.

"Sam I know you are shocked. I also know there is someone else we need to consider in this decision." Robin had said as she was leaving the room. Sam knew who she had meant. Sam was soaking all this up ands still in how would she be able to tell Jason.

Jason was headed up the hall to the waiting area so he could wait for Sam when he had run into Robin.

"Hey robin is Sam still up here I knew she had appointment with you." Jason asked

"Hey Jase yes Sam is still here." Robin answered

"I know you can't tell me much but I hope she is fine." Jason said.

Robin had told Jason where Sam was and also told him he would need to talk to Sam soon.

Jason arrived at Sam room knocked on the door. He heard Sam say come in.

Sam was shocked to see Jason entering the room.

"I was here visiting Carly and Liz told me you were here. I ran into Robin Sam she looked very worried when I asked if you were okay. What is going on." Jason asked

Sam was so shocked still but she knew she had to tell Jason it was his child to. Sam was scared she knew that Jason did not want anymore kids cause of his life choices and the danger.

" Jason I'm pregnant and before you say anything I'm not expecting anything from you. There is a slim chance I can carry to term. " Sam explained. Jason almost fell down. This could not be happening Sam could not have kids. He looked at her she was so pale and looked so weak but most of all she was scared as hell.

"Sam what did the doctor say." Jason asked

Sam went on to explain what Dr. Lee had said and also told him they were going to have to make a decision soon. Sam also went to say that the only thing she knew right now was she wanted to face the odds and have this baby and would do it without Jason if he did not want to be apart of her and the baby life. Jason was trying to comprehend everything but he knew one thing for certain Sam was not in this along.

"Sam we may not had expected this I know. But you are not doing this along. You do understand if you do this you are risking your life. I know being a mother is something you want more than anything I'm not going tot ake that chance away. I also know if you don't carry to term you will be crushed and I don't want to see you go through this again." Jason explained to Sam.

Sam knew he was talking about baby Lila. She knew loosing baby Lila almost destroyed her but it also brought her and Jason together the first time. Sam had beaten the odds before in life she would beat these odds she hoped. Dr. Lee had reentered the room.

"Jason I did not know you were here. I need to talk to Sam along please." Dr. Lee asked

" It's okay Kelly Jason has a right to be here you can talk freely in front him. Sam explained

Okay Sam I wanted to say I was sorry about before. I sounded harsh and uncaring. I know this baby means allot to you and I'm guessing with the look in Jason eyes him to. I can guess you have decided to chance this. So please follow list of instructions to the letter Sam. I will be seeing you at least twice a week for now. Dr. Lee ordered. Jason was worried Sam was taking a dangerous risk and the out come could destroy her worst than anything else could. He would do his best to make sure she and the baby had every fighting chance. Jason and Sam left the examine room he needed to see Carly but right now he needed to get Sam home so she should rest. There was so much that needed to be discuss but right now she was stressed enough and that was not good the doctor said no stress. Sam looked so scared he wanted to just hold her before they entered her apartment Jason had just grabbed a hold of her and just held her and told her he was here and not going anywhere. When they entered the apartment Jason made sure Sam would just rest. You could tale this was taking a tole on Sam. She had to be emotional mess right now. If she was she was not saying for sure. Jason knew this was emotional for him so it had to be worse for Sam. Jason made sure Sam was in the bed and told her he had to run some errands but he would be back soon and to call him if she needed anything he would rush right back. Jason knew she would hate the hovering but she would have to get use to it for sure cause it was going to get worse. Sam was not use to people hovering around her for sure and she knew that was the Jason's First instinct. He was taking this better than she thought. On the inside she knew he was screaming. Sam knew she was emotional for sure she could imagine how Jason was feeling. It did make Sam feel good to know he would be here though all the way. She was not sure where this left her and Jason in their so called relationship. Sam laughed at that her and Jason had barely admitted to their selves that they were together and now they were having a baby Sam just rolled over and decided to rest. She would think about the rest later.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing but the story . Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 the new version. Sorry if grammar is suck I rechecked my spelling twice. I am not a professional story writer so thank god. My story is still good and people are enjoying reading. So please keep the good comments up.

Loves a Miracle

Chapter 2

Jason arrived at Carly' hospital room. He needed someone to talk to. He had allot on his mind. Unloading on Sam would be more stress than she needed right now. Jason knocked on Carlys' door. Jason heard Carly say come in.

"This a bad time?" Jason asked

"Nope come in doctor are not releasing till tomorrow so I could use some company Jax is gone home to rest finally he is driving me nuts." Carly answered

"He just wants to make sure you and the baby are okay. I just wanted to come by and do the same." Jason said.

"Jason something is wrong. I've know you for allot of years and I know when something is bothering you so spill it." Carly ordered

"I don't know where to start so I will start by saying Sam is pregnant." Jason said. Carly was so surprised he thought her mouth would drop on the floor.

"Okay I want ask how that happen I know how it happened but I thought she could not have kids." Carly said.

Jason started explaining to Carly everything the doctor's said.

"Jason how is Sam taking this. I know it was hard for me I know it's harder on Sam because this could be her last chance and I know she wants to go against the odds. How are you dealing with this." Carly asked.

"She doing okay. She scared but willing to take chance Carly. As for me I was not looking for this to happen but now that it is my first instinct is to protect Sam and our child with everything I have and am. I also know it dangerous and she could die but it her decision and I have to live with it but I am scared as hell to loose her." Jason explained

"Jason you care allot about Sam I would even guess you have fallen back in love with her and afraid to admit to yourself and Sam cause you are afraid." Carly said. It was so weird how well Sam and Carly knew him. They both could tell what he was thinking before he even said it.

"I don't know when it happened but I did fall back in love with Sam. I remembered how simple and easy it is to be with her. She never tried to change me. You know before it got bad last time I told her I would never love anyone as much as I loved her and it has rung true. I want to tell her but Carly she is dealing with so much and she still scared to death of what is happening between us I don't want to scare her even more.

Jason felt better after the talk with Carly he was going to head to talk to Sonny before he went back to Sam he had called Spinelli and told him to bring his over night bag of clothes to Sam. He always had over night packed in case of emergencies and to stay with Sam till he got back.

Sam was sleeping when she heard a knock at the door must be Jason he don't have a key. So Sam went to answer the door.

"Hey fair Samantha I'm bring over Stone Cold's over night bag and I am to stay till he gets back from running errands." Spinelli said

"Okay I'm going to go back to sleep make your self at home. Sorry I am not a good host but I'm still sick and pretty tired." Sam explained

Sam went back to bed. She knew Jason would send someone over just did not think he would take this long to send someone. Sam knew this was just the start Jason was going to hover and if he could not he would send someone over to do it for him. Sam was glad he had not said anything about the baby yet. Sam was still getting use to the ideal and it was still to early yet.

Jason arrived at Sonny's place and Max let him in." hey Jason the boss is in study." Max said

Jason walked into the study Sonny was sitting at his desk doing paperwork.

"hey Jase just in time I need you to go down to Mexico and assure some of the families we are okay. With the attack and Anthony they are worried." Sonny explained

"I can't leave right now." Jason said.

"What ever you are working on back burner it because you are the only one I trust to take care of this. I would go but with Michael and Kristina they need me close right now." Sonny ordered.

I can't put this off Sonny Sam needs me right now. She is pregnant." Jason explained

Sonny was stunned. He also knew the chances of her being pregnant were slim and if by some miracle she did get pregnant he knew it would be high risk. Jason thought it shocked him more because Sonny did not know they were back together and he also knew that Jason did not want anymore kids after what happen with Jake. Jason explained to Sonny what happen and Mexico and how he and Sam had become close. He also told him what the doctor's said and he told him he could not leave her right now.

"I knew you would make it back to each other at some point. It is about time. Wow parents! You and Sam are each other's soul mate you know that. What happen in past happen to show you two can get through anything and make it. You and Sam have found what we all are searching for true love." Sonny explained.

Jason knew sonny always like Sam and it had nothing to do with the fact they share a daughter together. Sam made mistakes but she always was good to Sonny and his kids and had put her life in danger for them in more ways than one.

"Sonny I love her always have but I am scared we just found each other again and she risking her life. I know being a mother is important to her but I don't want to loose her again." Jason explained

"Jason she doing this for her self but she also wanting to give you a child that you can raise even with your dangerous life. Our life has never bothered Sam. She has suffer allot from it but she know what it has cost you to give up Jake." Sonny had explained. It killed Jason when he gave up Jake but it was to keep him safe not because he wanted to. It scared Jason to think he would now have to worry about keep this child safe but he knew he would do anything possible to keep this child safe. Jason left Sonny to get back to Sam. He hated to be away this long but it had help to clear his head.

He arrived back at Sam's she was still sleeping. Spinelli was on the couch working on his paperwork.

"Stone cold she is asleep she look so pale and weak. I hope she will be better soon. " Spinelli said with worry. Jason wanted to share the new with him but he decided to wait cause he knew Sam was not ready. There was anxious knock on the door. Jason went to answer it.

"Jason where's Sam I went to visit Carly and I over heard Curly tell Jax that my daughter was pregnant." Alexis said as she barged in. Spinelli face lit up but he remained quiet and just smiled.

"Alexis Sam's asleep" Jason answered

"No she not." Sam said as she walked into the leaving room. Alexis walked up and sat down on the couch Jason knew this was not going to be good. Spinelli left without a word Jason wanted to but he knew Sam would need his help.

Alexis yes she is but pleases no stress this is going to be risky enough without you putting you daughter through your list of reason's why this a bad ideal." Jason ordered.

Sam looked at Jason in amaze he was dealing with Alexis usually he just ignored her.

"Jason let me speak to Sam along please? Alexis asked.

"No mom this is Jason child to he has every right to be hear so you can tell us how this a mistake. My child is not mistake. I know it not going to be easy I have a long road ahead of me and if this baby makes it I know Jason will do anything he can to make sure this baby is safe." Sam explained

"Sam I worry about you. Jason is dangerous to you and your child. Life want be easy or safe. I know Jason will do his best but sometimes his beat want be good enough." Alexis said as she looked at the both of them.

"I know it will be hard to keep both Sam and the baby safe. This is our choice and we choose to risk the odds and have this baby. We both have wanted this for so long ." Jason said. About an hour later they finally got rid of Alexis Jason knew she had gotten to Sam more than she wanted her to. Sam was sitting on the couch Jason walked over and sat by her. "you know Alexis means well but don't let her take this away from you." Jason said as he put his arm around Sam. Being in Jason arms was the most safest place Sam loved being there. She was not sure where they were going but for now she liked being right here in this moment with Jason the man she loved and would always love.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing. I hope you are enjoy the new version. I wanted to make chapters longer and I'm double checking spelling. Sorry it took so long to get this Chapter up. Thank s all the comments I will keep the chapter coming I promise.

Chapter 3

It has been a month since Sam found out she was pregnant. She had made it almost 4 months. She had seen Dr. Lee yesterday everything is okay so far. She was concerned because Sam's blood pressure was a little low. She also said if complications could happen now. She told Sam to rest all she could and avoid stress.

Jason was doing his best to take care of her. He took some time off and was staying with her for right now. She was so beautiful sleeping. She was taking this with all the courage she could fine. Jason admired her.

"Hey you okay?" Sam asked as she noticed him staring when she woke up.

"Yes I'm good just watching you sleep you looked so peaceful." Jason answered

"I know you miss work Jason if you need to get out and do some things you can. I can call mom to stay with me. I know you have to be going crazy. Sam said when she was looking at him.

"No I am good. I enjoy being here with you. Watching you sleep watching your belly grow. Sam this is just so amazing I don't want to miss one minute of it. I watched you grow when you were pregnant with Lila. I will always love our daughter. This right here is special to cause it's our child together. We made this life a miracle in itself." Jason said. Sam was amazed by Jason he was looking forward to being a dad. Of course he had Jake he would always love Jake but this child here he would have a part in it's life. Sam knew how much this meant him.

"I know I want to believe this baby is going to be alright. Jason I will do everything in my power to give it a fighting chance." Sam said. Jason knew she would and he was grateful but he was still worried.

"Sam I just want you to be safe to. I love this child I do but I don't want to loose you either. I know we have not talked about us much but Sam I want to be with you we can take it as slow as you want.." Jason said when looking at Sam. She looked so scared.

"Jason we can raise this baby together you don't have to be with me out of obligation. " said Sam. Jason knew he would have to tread easy with his answer. He was going to approach this now though. Sam was going defend her heart that was okay but he had to say it.

"Sam I am with you because of you baby or no baby. We have made mistakes but some how we got pass that. What happen in the past is past we can't change it but we are here now and some where along the way I fell in love with you again and I am not giving you up without a fight." Jason said.

Hearing Jason say them words would have knocked Sam off her feet if she were not sitting down.

"You love me I want to believe you I do but Jason I can't. If I thought for one minute you mean it I would jump for joy I would." Sam said.

Jason saw Sam was shaking . He grabbed her hand and held it. He was hurt but he understood what she was saying without her saying it.

"Sam I promise you I do love you. I know you can't believe that but I want give up this time cause in the end love win out it always does. I know you love me I see it in your eyes right now but you are to scared to admit it afraid I will not break your heart Sam. Eventually you will have to admit. Sam until then I will live in this moment with you." Jason said.

Sam knew he was right. She already loved him just was not going to admit it right now she had to be sure she was all he wanted. Till then she was going to live this way and just be with him. Jason laid her down on the bed in his arms and just held her. She looked at him he kissed her a long kiss . He did not want to break the kiss off but he knew it was not safe for the baby. He did not know how he would last being this close for a couple of months but having a baby with Sam was worth it.

Jason woke the next mourning with Sam in his arms it was the most natural feeling in the world. Jason started thinking about the past 2 years ago he and Sam were out each other throats. Hell he even threaten

to kill her. He was mad and scared she had mess with Jake and Cam's safety. He never meant it he just wanted to scare her. He knew it had to pop in Sam's mind just like it did his. He would never forgive his self for that. Sam spiraled out of control she was hurt but when you are hurt you stupid crap. He also knew Sam had not forgive her self for what she did. Jason thought about how many times he had never put her first when they were together in the past. No wonder Sam was so scared if he was her he would run far away from him to. He just had to make sure she did not run. Sam was waking up she looked over at Jason he was so deep in thought she leaned up and gave him a kiss.

"You okay you looked like something was on your mind. You know you have not changed a bit I can still read you like an open book ." Sam asked.

Jason rolled over and held Sam tight and kiss her forehead I was just thinking how right this feels . You know you can play hard to get all you want. I am up for the chase cause in the end I will win your heart." Jason said.

" Well we will see till then can we please go get some thing to eat before I have to go to general hospital for my check up." Sam asked.

Jason and Sam got dressed and went to Mike for breakfast. Mike was working the counter.

"Hey Jason and Sam fresh brewed coffee coming right up. There's some fresh bran muffins to. Sam by the way I have some fresh squeezed orange juice for you." Mike offered as he was walking off. "by the way congratulations you to I wish you both well on your bundle of joy." Mike said. Jason and Sam looked at each other boy news travel fast in this town. Had to be sonny Jason thought to his self. Speak of the devil he just walked in.

" Hey good to see you Jason and Sam. Jason I need to talk to you a minute. Sam you good how you feeling?" Sonny asked.

"I am okay Jason go ahead and go speak to Sonny I will be right here." Sam said

Jason walked outside to talk with Sonny.

"She looks good and happy." Sonny said

"Yeah she is I just hope this turns out the way we both want. What's up? Jason asked.

"I hate to be the one to tell you. We have new information on jerry he headed back to Port Charles we are afraid." Sonny explained.

Jason knew Jerry would want to come back here soon to make sure he had finished Jason off and probably to pay Sam back for ruining his deal with the drug dealers he sold her to. Every time Jason thought of that his blood boiled. Sam assured him she was okay the drug dealer did not hurt her.

"Call Spinelli get him to trace all Jerry's phone record and see if he can locate him and Sonny keep me inform cause I want him found. Sorry I cant work now. Sam needs me more." Jason said as he was looking in the diner at Sam and Mike talking. She may feel weak but she was still glowing.

"It's okay Sam and your baby come first. I will keep you inform and we will go from there." Sonny said as he was leaving. Jason walked back into the diner.

"hey is everything okay?" Sam asked. Jason did not want to tell her the truth but he knew she needed to know.

"Jerry is back on his way here. Sam please don't worry I am on it now you and the baby will be protected." Jason said.

"I know you will make sure we are safe. I don't want to worry but I am worried." Sam said as they got and were headed to hospital for her appointment. They arrived at the hospital Sam checked in at the nurses station. Kelly came out and got her to take her back to examine her and had told Jason they would come and get her when time for ultra sound. Jason was nervous. He remember when he had brought Sam in for her first ultra sound with Lila. She was so nervous and worried about being a good mother. When she had seen little Lila for the first time she was so happy. Jason was excited to. It had been about 15 minutes later and Kelly came out to get him.

"Jason Sam is okay the baby heartbeat is strong. When she came in she looked a little stress . Please make sure she does not get to upset okay. Well come on let's see what you are having." Kelly said.

Jason walked in the room Sam was laying on the table and the nurse was rubbing the cold gel on her belly and she was laughing just like with Lila she had said it tickle and it was real cold. Hey you ready to see our baby?" Sam asked.

"More than ready." Jason answered just as Kelly was going to start the ultra sound. He heard the heartbeat he was amazed he thought this would have never happen but here he was having a baby with Sam and he could not be happier. He had missed all this with Jake. He could have fought Elizabeth for the right to see Jake and be his father but in the end she would have won because his life was to dangerous. Sam was making sure he was apart of this one. She knew his life was dangerous but she also knew he would give his life for this child to be kept safe.

"So we ready this little is moving allot and wanting to show herself to her parents." Kelly said.

"Jason said a girl you sure. Wow this is amazing." Jason said with shock and excitement.

"You okay Jason." Sam asked.

"More than okay. " Jason said.

Sam I want to send Elizabeth in take some blood and then you can go home and congratulations to you both." Kelly said.

Jason had told Sam he would be right back he needed to call Sonny back he had called when they were in there. As Jason left the room Elizabeth entered to take her blood.

"Sam I heard you were pregnant. I did not know you and Jason were back together. He seems happy and you to." Elizabeth stated. Neither one them knew Jason was listening. He had tried to call sonny but no answer he was glad because her answer to Elizabeth hurt him a little.

"We are not together. We had a one night stand it was emotional that day. We got caught up in the moment. We never thought we would be here having a baby." Sam had said.

"Sam I don't mean to be nosey I saw the look in Jason's eye when he left out of here it was a look of love and finally being happy. Sam I also see your face it more and you know it." Elizabeth had said.

"You know if I thought one minute Jason wanted to be with me for me and not out of obligation to the baby I would try to make it work. I know it is just obligation. Now I am afraid I really made him stuck with me for life." Sam had said.

"Jason did not feel stuck with you and Lila he loved that little girl like his own. He was with you then because he cared and he with you now because he cares about you." Elizabeth said as she was about to leave.

"Sam don't assume anything when it comes to how Jason feels you need to ask him. I glad you two are back together. You both deserve to be happy. Sam you been given this new life and new start with Jason don't be afraid because in the end he is where he wants to be. Elizabeth had said. Jason knew it was going to be tough in the end he would win her trust back and her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing but the story here is chapter 4 enjoy will have chapter 5 up soon. Keep the comment coming.

Chapter 4

Jason just had woke up he was staring at Sam sleeping her belly was getting bigger she was 6 months now half way thru but no problem yet. She was getting much weaker. Which Kelly said could and would happen the further along she was the more weaker she would get. With all the scaring she had in her uterus from the gun shot wounds . She was pretty much stuck in bed now. Robin was coming once a day to make house calls. Jason heard a knock on the door. He went to answer it.

"Hey Jason how's Sam this mourning. " Robin asked as she walked in the apartment.

"She getting weaker I'm getting worried. Do something Robin." Jason pleaded

Jason there's not much we can do we are monitoring her all we can the baby's heart beat is sounding just find. Jason we warned you and Sam this could get worst all we can do now is admit her where she is watched 24 hours a day which I would like to do." Robin explained.

"That's fine. Robin I have to leave sometime today for a business emergency. I do not want to leave Sam but this must be handled by me. You have my cell call me anytime. I will hurry back I have not told Sam yet." Jason said . Jason had got a call from Sonny earlier saying they found Jerry had him held up some where 200 miles away from Port Charles. Jason had Sonny to keep him he wanted to handle this job himself. He would be there ASAP. He would make sure they got Sam admitted and comfortable and were going to take care of her and the baby. Jerry was going to pay for what he did to all them but mostly for Michael and Sam the to most important people in his life. He did have to give Jerry credit though he had not shot him in Mexico he would not be here today. He was grateful Sam was here with him but he was going to make sure Jerry paid. Robin just came out of Sam's room from examining her.

"Jason Sam is weaker than we thought I have called the hospital they are getting her a room ready now and going to send a ambulance to transport there to General Hospital. What ever work you had to do is going to have to wait. Sam needs you here. I asked her about inducing if need to she refused. The baby is still strong though which means we have a chance but the longer the baby stays in better the chance it has. Also could put Sam at risk." Robin explained

"Robin the only way she will deliver early is if the baby is at risk. So what do we do sit here wait and pray she pulls through the next couple of day's. you know me I'm not good at waiting." Jason said as heading to check on Sam. He bent down beside her she was looking at him.

"I'm sorry. I know you want me to induce but I can't. This may be my only chance to be a mom I have to see it through to the end." Sam said very weak.

"I know you and our little girl just hang in there I am not going anywhere." Jason said as he walked out he had to make a call.

"Sonny it's Jason please our men have to hold Jerry for a couple of day's. Torture him I don't care what they do just keep him alive. I can't leave Sam is in some major trouble and the baby they are admitting her into General Hospital." Jason told Sonny over the phone.

Sonny had told Jason to take care of Sam. He would make sure Jerry stayed alive for him . Sam was the most important right now.

Jason and Robin followed behind the ambulance transporting Sam . They arrived at the hospital Kelly was waiting and directed them to Sam room.

" Okay Sam let's see what we got I am going to examine you hook all the monitor up and do another ultra sound to make sure everything is okay. " Kelly had said.

Jason waited outside Sam room. Carly Came around the corner.

"Jason how's Sam." Carly asked.

"Robin and Kelly are in with her right now. Sonny called." Jason asked.

"Yeah he said you might could use a friend right now. So I hurried up as fast I could. Jason you are so worried come over and sit down Kelly and Robin are the best they will take care of Sam and the baby." Carly said.

" This is all my fault she was shot because of me . This is why she is having trouble Carly it is my fault." Jason said with tears in his eyes. "No it is not. Yes she was shot but it was Manny who done it not you. Jason do not blame you self. She chose to have your little girl knowing the complication's. Sam is a fighter. So is your daughter." Carly said. It was about 30 minutes later when Robin and Kelly came out.

" Sam has stabled he blood pressure is rising a little. The baby heart rate is low but not enough to take extreme measures yet. We are giving her some medicine to help bring up blood pressure. Hopefully we may get her to eat soon. We are hooking her up to IV's now to give her some fluids. Jason she is not out of the woods yet but she can pull through this. So just pray and we will be here also." Kelly explained. Jason and Carly were relived but still worried. They let Jason and Carly go in to be there for Sam. Jason walked in. she was pale. She was so small. Sam had gave him so many scares in this life. Jason was just worried of all the scares this would be the one she could not recover one. Robin had said they were going to induce as soon as the baby's lung were strong enough but Sam was in the hospital for the rest of the pregnancy. She was going to hate that but if it kept her alive and gave their daughter a fighting chance he would tie her up and make sure she stayed right here.

They walked in the room Jason went to sit by Sam. Carly went to the other side.

"You know you are suppose to be well so you can argue with me and tell me what a pain I am but how you love me anyways. Carly said smiling. Sam looked at her and was able to let our a little smile.

"Well I will remember that when I get better." Sam said.

"You scared me Sam you can't take much more I am afraid for you." Jason said.

"When it comes to kids Jase woman are stubborn and you know me and Sam are stubborn as they come. Sam will fight this and come out a winner you watch . She loves proving me right." Carly said laughing.

"I am sure this will be one time where we both would admit you were right with no problem." Jason said

Sam nodded her head yes she was still a little weak. Sam stared up at Jason she could tell he was scared. She touched his hand and just held it. He leaned over and kissed her and whispered I loved you in her ear.

Sam was so touched she wanted to say it back finally but was to sleepy.

Jason and carly stepped out of the room for a minute.

"I called Alexis on my way up. She was going to come. I told her to just stay home if anything happen you or I would call." Carly said.

"Thanks Sam loves her but she does not need Alexis up here trying to call the shots. You know when she first got pregnant she had me legalize some paper that gave me the right to call the shots. She was so afraid if left up to Alexis would end it at the first sign of trouble." Jason explained.

"She left it up to you because you know what she wants and that's to bring your and her daughter into this world. Jason she will be okay." Carly said.

Jason hoped she was right. Carly left to go home. He called to tell Alexis what was wrong she was worried and already telling him what should be done. He hung up on her he did not need her crap right now. He also called Spinelli and Maxi and Sonny and explained to them what was going on.

He walked back into the room.

"Hey you look worry." Sam said grabbing his hand.

"Yeah a little but I know you are stubborn as a mule and going to prove us all wrong on this." Jason said joking with her . He was really worried. He just did not want to tell her. Elizabeth walked in and motion for Jason to come out for a minute Sam had dozed back off.

" What are you doing here Elizabeth." Jason asked

'I was just coming on shift and saw they admitted Sam. I was assigned to her case I thought you might want someone who knew Sam to be on her case. I hope you don't mind." Elizabeth said.

"No that's fine .Sam would like that. I' m sorry did not mean to snap at you been long day." Jason said.

"Jason you look like you could fall down from lack of sleep. Go home get some sleep. I will call if any changes. I promise. Sam probably will sleep all night anyways Kelly order something mild to help her rest." Liz said.

"Thanks but I want to be here when she wakes up." Jason said.

"You were always and still are devoted to Sam. I am glad you made it back to each other." I will always be grateful for what we had . It brought me Jake in the long run I knew I would not be able to handle everything. Sam on the other hand it does not bother her much. I guess cause she is a danger junkie herself. This little girl that is coming will be lucky though because she has the best 2 parents making sure she is brought in this world no matter the cost." Liz said. Jason thought a minute Liz was right About Sam. No matter what the cost is what he was worried about. Sam was risking allot for sure but he understood why and was not going to be the one who told her to give up on this for sure and the truth was he wanted this to.

Sam woke up feeling pretty good for first time in days. She looked at Jason he was asleep in a chair. He was so tired he would not go home. Jason turned over to see Sam staring at him. She had so much love in her eyes. Kelly walked in taking a look at Sam's charts.

"Is everything okay." Jason asked Kelly.

"Yeah the baby's heart beat has risen back up. Sam your stats look good to. Looks like we dodged this one. Sam we are going to still keep you though. You and your daughter are fighting this every step keep it up." Kelly said.

"We are trying for sure. Hate we will be in hospital though we do understand." Sam said.

Kelly left the room and Jason moved closer to Sam and started rubbing her belly and felt the baby kick.

"Whoa looks like she agrees with mommy. Hang in their little one cause mommy and daddy are fighting for you." Jason said to his daughter.

"Jason thank you for being here it means more to me than you know. I also know you need to take care of some business. We are good right now. I can get Carly or Alexis to come up and sit with me." Sam explained.

" No way you are not out of the woods yet. _am here and not going anywhere you are stuck with me" Jason had said. Just the Jason phone rung he stepped out of the room and answered it. Sonny calm down he whispered what's wrong. Sonny had called to say Jerry escaped. Jason hung up the phone damn he said to his self. Okay jerry we know you are headed here come on I am waiting Jason said to himself. Jason walked back into Sam's room._

"_Everything okay." Sam said. Jason was not going to worry her so he had lied and said no everything was fine. He was going to step up protection for Sam and the baby here at the hospital and he was definitely not leaving now. If Jerry found the condition Sam was in he would try to take advantage of it for sure._


End file.
